


Sara’s 3 ghosts

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3 ghosts, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara has lost a lot of people and feels the guilt of all those losses. The guilt eats away until some of her greatest losses need to return to show her the truth of she has become.Based on the episode format from arrow season 2 episode 3 ghosts.
Relationships: Sara Lance and Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara lance and mick rory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sara’s 3 ghosts

Sara groans to herself as she lay down on the tiny cot in the castle jail cell. Her and her team had been trying to deal with a time displaced Billy the kid who’d turned up in medieval times and taken over a castle with his rifle and handguns. But the mission had gone south with all the nights shooting rifles and throwing dynamite at them and Sara had been captured and thrown in a cell and the others had to retreat. Sara wasn’t worried, she knew the others would come get her out and if not she could get out easily enough herself but she fancied a rest it had been a long couple weeks so figures make the most of the downtime. As she settles down she hears a voice which makes her jump up.

“Well this is nicer than some cells I’ve been stuck in...”

Sara frowns jumping to her feet ready to fight, looking around the darkened cell as a figure steps forward. Someone she hadn’t seen in years.

“Snart?”

“In the flesh...well not exactly but you get the point.”

He gives a sarcastic shrug. Sara rubs her head. Maybe she’d hit her head in the fight.

“You’re dead.”

He nods with a smirk.

“That I am...but then again people have said the same about you and yet you’re still here.”

Sara gives a small shrug as if to say fair enough.

“Oh great I get stuck in a crappy cell and get to hallucinate you...can’t you go bother Mick or something. I heard your hallucinations like to bug him.”

Snart laughs.

“Oh I see what he’s been up to....romance novelist..and a father..yeah that surprised me to....and he accused ME of going soft while trying to kill us all.”

Sara nods as she considers all of this.

“The Legends have changed since you died.”

“Oh I know....Captain.”

He gives her a salute which makes Sara roll her eyes.

“Doubt you’d have followed many order off me snart.”

“Well you’re visually more interesting to watch than Rip....”

He smirks and Sara rolls her eyes again.

“Still can’t help being a perv even when you’re dead.”

“Of course I am Captain....so if you’re now in charge do you have a new nickname?....instead of white Canary are you now Captain Canary?”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“That’s a lame nickname....having captain in your own nickname is just embarsssing.”

She smirks which makes Snart huff.

“Yeah well it wasn’t my choice of nickname thank you very much Flash....anyway you’re doing well for yourself with that suit lady...never thought you’d go for a woman from authority.”

“People change Leonard.”

“Mmmm yes well it’s been a hell of a 5 years for the legends huh...you came out of it well....Well comparatively anyway....you ended up with a promotion....I ended up dead.....and you get a million deaths and I don’t get one lousy resurrection.”

Sara sighs and shrugs.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you. But you saved everyone, without what you did we wouldn’t have stopped Savage.”

“Yeah well worse ways to go right? Blowing up Time Masters and getting a kiss off a blonde girl....knew you wanted it.”

Sara groans and glares.

“You were dying figured I’d give you some luck.”

“Yeahhh sure you did.”

“I’m sorry I let you die...I should’ve done more to stop you.”

Snart shrugs and rolls his eyes.

“I don’t do apologies. Wasn’t your choice I made my own choice to blow up. Hell if I’d stayed alive I may have fallen back into the old life. But at least I got to go out doing something good. Like I said worse ways to go.”

Snart says sarcastically. Sara sighs and looks at him folding her arms.

“Why’re you here....why am I hallucinating you of all people?”

Snart shrugs.

“Beats me. This is your head not mine...maybe I’m here as a reminder not to slack off.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean.”

“It means don’t get soft. You got locked in here and you just left it and waiting for the others. The Sara Lance I knew would’ve been outta here the second they locked the cell door.”

“Yeah well the Sara Lance you knew probably have gotten out and slit all their throats.”

“So you don’t kill anymore?”

“I’ll kill someone if I need to but I can also know when not to kill someone.”

“Yeah well just don’t forget about reality, it’s easy fir you to get complacent. You died so many times it’s become a drinking game. But there’ll always be one you don’t come back from....i got that one on my first try. I died for you all to live so I don’t fancy my sacrifice being wasted thank you very much.”

Sara looks at him.

“It’s a dangerous world what we do Snart and I’m not scared to die...temporarily or for real but I don’t plan on it any time soon. My life now is so much happier than it was when we met.”

“I’ll try not to take that personally.”

Sara ignores him and continues.

“When I joined the League I thought the only way I could survive was to be by myself...trust no one and let no one in. But it didn’t help at all...without friends...people like me we’re left alone with the darkness.”

Snart raises his eyebrows.

“Did you just quote Damian darkh?”

She shrugs.

“He’s a dick but he makes a good point. Having the team and Ava. That gives me something to live for something to keep fighting for. A reason to make it to tomorrow. When my time comes it’ll happen but I’m not going to let that happen anytime soon as long as I can help it.”

Snart smirks.

“Good speech miss Paragon of destiny....what does that even mean by the way?”

“No idea...they were vague with the details.”

Snart shrugs.

“Well looks like I gotta head off again. Tell the others I said hi, tell Mick not to screw things up this time.”

Sara laughs.

“Mmmm yeah don’t think it’ll take.”

“Probably not....well I’ll be seeing you assassin.”

Sara smirks “not if I see you first crook.”

“Fair enough....it was good to see you Sara. To see who you turned into.....the old Sara wasn’t bad either I certainly liked her but this version suits you a happier unkillable killer with a hot girlfriend ”

Sara laughs and rolls her eyes.

“Eyes off Snart not your type....she doesn’t go for dead guys.”

“Just partially dead girls?”

“Yep pretty much....it was good to see you again Snart and all the bullshit aside. I wish you could’ve part of the team longer.....I miss you.”

Snart smiles as he slowly disappears.

“I know.”

As snart vanishes Sara grumbles.

“Dick.”

She sighs and decides Snarts right and needs to get out, she easily gets the door open and manages to fight her way through and easily take down billy the kid. She drags him back towards the Waverider and gets on coms.

“Ava I’m coming back.”

Avas voice replies sounding worried.

“Sara are you okay? We were just about to send a rescue team...Rory was looking forward to burning knights.”

“Well no need and I got Billy.”

“Oh awesome...why couldn’t you do that the first time.”

“Let’s just say I got some extra motivation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, obviously there’ll be 3 chapters for this just an idea I had floating around. This is my first time writing snart so sorry if it’s a rubbish portrayal. Let me know opinions.


End file.
